Slowly Into the Endless Night
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Spoilers from 2x10 "Shadow Box" Reese's, Finch's, Carter's and Fusco's POVs in some of the last scenes of the episode.
1. John Reese

******************************************Is it- Is it January yet? Oh. My. God!, What an amazing episode! And that ending! I don't know if laugh or cry, so I kind of did both and then, when I re-watched it and heard Reese telling Finch he was happy I just die a little bit more. *sobs* Why must they torture us like this? Why?  
**

******************************************I don't owe Person of Interest or any of its characters and a**s always, thanks to the lovely **_PJTL156_**** for the beta.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**John Reese.**

_"I'm not gonna make it, Harold. Sorry I screwed up. But I meant what I said yesterday. So, thanks, Harold. It was fun."_

_"John?"_

Without waiting for Finch's frantic words of disagreement, Reese took his earpiece out and threw it to the ground before destroying his phone with the butt of his gun. He couldn't take any chances on Donnelly getting any information out of it.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about Finch risking his life to come and save him this time. Donnelly's men were taking care of that.

Still crouched down behind the fiber paper drums where he had been taking cover, Reese allowed his mind a moment to regard the regretful thoughts struggling to rise.

His first regret was the numbers. What was Finch going to do with them now? He did not believe -not even for a second- that Finch would just let go of them. No. Finch would keep working on them, even if he couldn't do anything to help them. The corner of Reese's lips curled up sourly. That was one of the things he admired more about Finch; what had lead him to trust the mysterious billionaire so much; his dedication, his stubborn and caring personality.

Reese's heart clenched. Who was going to protect Finch from Root now? He was leaving him unprotected at her mercy. Reese clenched his jaw. It wasn't like he had an option on the matter.

Drawing a breath, Reese straightened up, shutting up the thoughts and getting his head back in the game. Reese's gaze fell to the gun in his hand, his fingers tightening around it.

He could end it all, right now. He could take away from Donnelly the pleasure of _c_atching him and keep the Agency from getting their claws on him again. The CIA wasn't supposed to operate on U.S. soil, but he knew better. As soon as they hear he was caught, they would make their usual smooth moves and they would have him back in no time. With everything he knew they wouldn't waste any time with formalities and niceties. They would 'take care' of him and care about the mess later.

Hearing rushed footsteps above him, Reese finger curled around the trigger.

He was not afraid to die. It had been a long time since he had been. Way before the CIA and Snow and Stanton's gentle ways. He didn't even remember what it was like to be afraid of death anymore. He wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

After a beat, his fingers relaxed, the gun slipping from his hand. No. He wasn't going to take the easy way. He owned Finch that much. He owned _himself_ that much.

Perhaps he could even make something out of this mess. Donnelly was trying to expose the CIA for what it really was; what it really did. With all the secrets he knew, Reese could help him make that happen. He could even give him information about Stanton and Snow so he could stop them before she accomplished whatever it was she was planning.

Reese smiled grimly to himself. Right, and Donnelly was going to trust_ him_ and everything he said right away, especially with the Agent's latest theory about him.

"Freeze!" A voice behind him shouted. "Turn around slowly, and put your hands where I can see them."

Without offering the slightest sign of resistance, Reese did as he was told, thanking Harold in his head one more time.

He didn't care what would happen to him. It had been worth it.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: I already have some ideas to write Finch, Carter and Fusco's POV too, but I don't want to post them without their proper beta-reading. Sadly, my lovely beta, PJTL156 is out of reach right now so I was hopping any of you would be kind enought to beta the shots for me. They probably would be the same length as this one, so just PM me or let me know on your reviews. I totally would love you for that!  
**


	2. Harold Finch

**Wow guys, I'm totally blown away by the amazing response the first chapter got and I want to thank everyone who added this story to his/her favorites or alerts and those who left me a review. It really means a lot to me :D **

**Also I owe a huge, huge, thanks to RiordanHawk & Farmgirl1964 for beta-ing this chapter for me. Seriously ladies, you are amazing!**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Harold Finch.**

In a daze, Finch went on with his plan. He answered the officer's questions regarding his presence in the bank without blinking or even considering what he was saying, his mind on John the whole time.

Finch kept his face carefully blank as the officer guided them to the side, asking them to stand on line before walking away.

The truth was he was barely holding himself together under the current situation, helplessly watching everything John had helped him accomplish in the last year crumble around him. He was terrified. _Truly_ terrified for John and what would happen to him now. What they would do to him.

Finch wasn't worried about himself or the Machine. He _knew_ all of his secrets were safe with John, that John wouldn't say a word about the Machine or him no matter what. Not even to save himself.

_"I woke up this morning and felt - it took me a while to put a finger on it - but I felt happy."_

Finch squeezed his eyes shut as his breath caught in his throat. He had given John a purpose, one that had allowed him the chance to feel a glimpse of happiness again, as small as it could had been, but it had been that same purpose which had destroyed and snatched away any trace of that happiness from him too.

All things considered, he was not so sure he deserved John's gratitude. Especially with him standing there doing nothing, while who knows where John was and what was happening to him.

Finch drew a shaking breath and pressed his lips into a thin line.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Abby and Shayn as they exchanged not so discrete warm looks and he felt a sudden wave of anger toward them. It had been their messy and thoughtless planning what had gotten John in the critical situation he was in, and they were there, out of danger, while John was not.

Finch pursed his lips, brows knitted together. It wasn't exactly fair blame them, he knew. Agent Donnelly and his people were here because of _John_, not them. Because Finch hadn't paid the due attention to Donnelly's actions and advances toward them. He should have known better than to underestimate the Agent's conviction to catch 'the Man in the Suit'.

Throughout his entire life he always had preferred truth and facts, but right now, Finch wished he could have even the slightest hope John had been able to get away, to hide even, but he didn't. Deep down, he knew the truth.

Finch forced himself to put those thoughts in the back of his head, focusing on what he _could_ and _would_ do now.

John had gone way beyond what Finch had asked him to do to protect Abby and Shayn and to ensure they achieve their goal; give the money Chapple had stolen back to the people to which it was originally intended to. He would make sure that happen. For John. He would get Abby and Shayn out of there and would make sure Chapple would not try to harm them again.

Finch dropped his gaze to the ground, his always quite determination boiling up into a fierce one burning inside his chest.

He will do anything -anything- to help John; He will do whatever it take to get his partner, his _friend_, back. And nothing was going to stop him. _Nothing_.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read it. I hope you all have enjoyed, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you :)**

**Next one: Carter's POV.**


	3. Joss Carter

******************************************Thanks a lot to everyone still reading and sorry about the long wait! I'm hoping to get Fusco's up before the next episode airs. *crosses fingers*  
**

******************************************I don't owe Person of Interest or any of its characters and **thanks to **_PJTL156_**** and __****RiordanHawk** for the beta.

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Joss Carter.**

Carter walked into the lobby of the bank. There was no way she was going to leave Donnelly's side the whole time they were there, regardless of whether Reese was in trouble or not.

Catching sight of Finch, as she absently heard Donnelly giving orders to the SWAT team leader. Carter barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Beside him were Abby Monroe and Shayn Coleman; both wanted by the NYPD. The three were inside a bank full of FBI Agents and SWAT teams. Why wasn't she surprised?

Shaking herself, Carter focused her attention on Finch, trying to get a hint of just what the hell was going on here and if John was still close. She didn't have to look at Finch for too long, though: his grim and concerned face making clear to her that things were far from fine. More like totally fucked up.

If Donnelly somehow found John... Carter shook his head. She didn't even want to think about it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Carter saw Donnelly start walking toward the back of the bank and was about to follow him when a thought stuck her: Did Finch need her help to get out of here along with his two "friends"?

Carter hesitated for a moment before remembering this was not the first time the guy got trapped in a place full of cops. She still remembered how easily Finch had fooled her as a supposed paralegal named Burdett at the lock-up robbery back in September. The guy surely had a plan to get out of here already.

With one last look at Finch, Carter rushed to catch up with Donnelly.

She walked beside the Agent without a word for a few minutes, looking carefully around. Just when she was about to ask him if there was a specific place they were supposed to go, or if they were just walking randomly, one of the SWAT officers turned the corner and walked toward them.

"Agent Donnelly, we got him."

Carter faltered in her steps, a sense of dread descending over her. They had caught him. They had caught _John._

Donnelly threw her an odd look, but didn't stop, coming to stand a few inches away from the man.

"Where?"

The SWAT officer didn't waste any time and immediately guide them back the way he had come.

Heart beating fast and hard against her chest, she rushed after Donnelly. Carter cursed herself and her lack of discretion only seconds prior. She had to prepare herself for what was to come; to keep a calm demeanor no matter what. The last thing she needed was Donnelly picking up on her odd reactions.

She wasn't even sure how long they had walked when the SWAT officer guiding them turned to the left, were they found themselves face to face with another SWAT officer holding a tall man under arrest, and several other officers at the side doing the same with three other guys.

Carter watched them. They were the real bad guys, she supposed. She slipped her gaze back to the first guy, the one that seemed more important, at least at first sight, thus 'the Man in the Suit'.

There was something wrong with the man they were holding, she wasn't sure what. The whole demeanor felt wrong but...

_"We finally got you."_

Carter flicked her eyes toward Donnelly for a second, before turning her gaze back ahead.

The officer turned the guy and Carter felt relieve flooding her whole body. She didn't even try to stop the smile that formed on her lips. She couldn't make herself care if Donnelly saw it or not. John had escaped. Again.

But faster than she could fully process what was happening, the other three SWAT officers stepped aside and she came face to face with three man in a suit.

John was one of them.

As soon as it had come, the smiled slipped from her face. Carter opened her mouth and then closed it again.

_"Well, do you recognize him?"_

Without meeting Donnelly's eyes, Carter busied herself looking at the men, her mind spinning as she forced her eyes to move away from John's face.

There was a small part of her brain telling her to just point at John. There was _nothing_ she could do to help him one way or another. Donnelly was going to find out it was him whether she told him now, or as soon as they took his prints. They _would_ know.

Carter swallowed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't betray John. She didn't care if he was about to go down, she would have his back until the last second. She owed him at least that.

Carter opened her mouth to outright lie to Donnelley -a good and honest Agent- when she noticed John giving her the lightest nod of his head.

She felt the air leaving her lungs, blinking a couple of times in an attempt to find out if what she just saw was real or not. There was no other movement from him, but his piercing eyes on hers told her that yes, _he_ was telling _her_ it was okay to turn him in.

Unconsciously, Carter moved slightly backward.

_"No."_

She heard Donnelly's exasperated sigh and she flicked her eyes toward John. _You are not alone in this, John. I still got your back._

**OoOoO**

* * *

**A/N: You all surely noticed Carter's POV was longer than Finch and Reese's (and Fusco's is too) probably because Finch and Reese were just thinking of each other and Carter and Fusco were thinking of everyone, I guess :P**

**Also, Seriously guys, John's nod to Carter is _real_. It wasn't until I watched the scene like five times that I picked it up, but is there! God, this is killing me!  
**

******Next one: Fusco's POV.**


	4. Lionel Fusco

******First off, thank you so much to everyone who left me a review, especially anonymously, since I don't have a direct way of doing so. I can't thank you enough for all of your lovely and encourage words. Also, thanks to everyone who added this story to his/her favorites or alerts. You all rock!**

**And here's it, the last chapter and before the next episode, just like I hoped. yay! Being Fusco's POV this one is a bit lighter than the others, and that's kind of why I left it to the end. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Fusco is so fun to write :P  
**

******************************************I don't owe Person of Interest or any of its characters and **thanks to **_PJTL156_**** for the beta.**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Lionel Fusco.**

_Uh-oh, this is big. Even for the Suit. _That was Lionel Fusco's first thought watching the five SUVs parked in front of the building and several SWAT guys guarding the area around the bank.

After Carter's call and the following conversation with Glasses, he had known things were bad, but not_ this_ bad. Shit was going down in there, he just knew it.

Fusco rushed out of his patrol car, not looking at the two cops he knew were walking behind him.

Even though they just watched him get out of a _fucking_ patrol car and the guys behind him had police uniforms on, one of the SWATS's stopped them.

"This building is secure. No one can get in or out."

Fusco rolled his eyes, taking out his badge. "Detective Fusco, NYPD."

The SWAT officer didn't move, and Fusco snorted. "Come, we came about the 911 call about the explosion. Gotta get inside to check it out."

Fusco cursed in his mind. If Suit gave him a hard time about being late he was gonna be fucking pissed at these guys. No like he could do anything even then, but still.

SWAT number one exchanged a look with number two and then opened the door and stepped aside, letting them in.

Fusco barely stopped himself from giving the guy a snapped remark. The last thing he needed was getting kicked out when he just got in, so he settled for a grumbled thanks.

What was normally the fancy and busy bank lobby was now filled with SWAT officers and nervous -and some even scared- people standing in two lines.

It didn't take long for Fusco to spot Glasses.

Good. If something bad had happened to the guy before he got there, Mr. Lethal would have snapped his neck in two. Subconsciously, Fusco touched the back of his neck.

He made his way toward Finch, spitting out orders to get the cops walking behind the hell away from him.

Fusco stopped in front of Glasses, his back to him avoiding eye contact. He was trying his damned hardest to be discreet about it -something "he can't pull off even to save his ass" according to Carter- He hoped it was good enough.

_"Don't worry. I got you covered."_

Glasses didn't answer him, but she heard the girl -probably the damsel in distress of the day- asking him about John and Fusco couldn't stop his eyes from meeting Finch's.

There was despair and a hopeless uncertainty filling his eyes. And there Fusco was damn sure he saw the flicker of an almost overwhelming concern hidden behind his normally dull and wary eyes.

Fusco swallowed. If Glasses was acting this way things with the Suit must be damn fucked up. Christ, maybe the guy was already death. Shot right through the head by that FBI Agent friend of his. Fusco shuddered. Somehow the thought didn't sound as good as he thought it would over a year ago.

With one last look at Glasses, Fusco kept walking. He looked around the bank, doing his best to look like he was working, while in reality all he was doing was wait for _something_ to happen.

Fusco wasn't sure how much time had passed when it did.

The first thing Fusco noticed were the murmurs and looks people started to throw. Then he looked at Glasses, struggling to seem detached about whatever it was, but mostly failing, craning his neck uncomfortably to see.

Without hesitation, Fusco walked to the lobby of the bank, stopping death in his tracks as soon as he saw a cuffed Reese being escorted by several heavily armed SWAT, along with three other guys that looked kinda the same 'dangerous and crazy' type as the Suit.

Eyes trailing back, Fusco found Carter walking besides that weird business-like Agent that took down HR, without saying a word. He seemed angry and she was worried and... sad. Fusco flickered his eyes to Reese. No wonder, she even called the guy _John_ after all and Suit liked her a hell of a lot better than he liked Fusco. Though maybe that wasn't the best comparison he could make, considering the guy liked his bloody dog more than he liked Fusco. And wasn't that just fucking hilarious? Yeah, it could be if it wasn't so damn annoying.

Shaking his head, Fusco turned his thoughts back to the important thing right now.

Fusco caught Carter's eye and tried to ask her what was all of this about, but she lowered her gaze, shaking her head slightly. Seemed he was gonna have to wait to get an answer out of her.

When Fusco turned his eyes back to Reese, he was startled to find the guy's eyes looking right back at him. Christ, the guys was so gonna give him a damn heart attack.

Meeting Reese's gaze, Fusco watched him threw a discrete look to the right, one that without thinking Fusco followed, finding Finch standing there, his pale wide eyes glued to Reese's form; and damn, Fusco had to give the little guy some credit, because Glasses was holding it together a lot better than he had thought he would.

When Fusco returned his gaze to Reese's face, he wasn't all that surprised to find the order -or rather threat- written plainly there: _Look after him or I'm gonna kill you in a bloody and awful death. _

And Christ, how the guy pulled off look threatening even arrested and with _fucking_ handcuffs on his wrists was beyond him.

Fusco looked at Reese right in the eye before giving him a slight nod. It wasn't until the parade of arrested guys and SWATs was over that Fusco realized he hadn't done it because of Reese's threat, but because it felt like something he _had_ to keep doing, even with the Suit out of the picture. And Christ, when had _that_ happened?

**OoOoO**

* * *

******A/N: And it's over, now back to work in 'A Worthy Opponent, A Valuable Ally' and 'Like the Birds in the Sky' so those interested, look for an update soon! And, m************y God, have you seen the promo for the next episode? I so, _so_ can't wait! I feel like I've waited for months now. Ahhh! *is death*  
**

******Thanks to everyone who read it. I hope you all have enjoyed, and as always feedback is appreciated. Thank you :)**


End file.
